


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by FantasyChild9



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Dan and Phil Being Adorable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Relationship(s), Sick of Losing Soulmates, Songfic, ish, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/pseuds/FantasyChild9
Summary: Little insights into Dan and Phil's relationship. Inspired by Dodie's Sick of Losing Soulmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every - is a time gap. Be mindful! Anyway, my first Phanfiction. All comments and friendly criticism are welcome! Also, I wrote this at about 12-1 am, so I'm sorry if it sounds like nonsensical babble. Anyway, Enjoy!

 

Dan looked outside his lounge room window. He was wrapped in his warmest blanket entranced by the snow as it gracefully fell from the sky. It all reminded him of something straight out of an artsy anime.

Phil walked into the living room, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, one for himself and one for Dan. Phil carefully set the mugs on a coffee table before joining Dan on their couch, wrapping an arm around the younger.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Phil asked, blowing over his hot chocolate in an attempt to cool it down.

‘Nothing in particular.’ Dan moved to turn his head to face his boyfriend. ‘Thanks,’ he said, motioning to the full mug on the table.

Phil adjusted their positions so that he and Dan were leaning on each other, the blanket protecting both of them from the biting cold of winter. Phil took the TV remote and put on Yuri on Ice. He and Dan had been enjoying it a lot, and it was their go to anime when they were like this.

Dan snuggled deeper into Phil as the episode played. It was moments like these that he loved. Moments where he could bask in the warmth and comfort of Phil. Moments where nothing mattered. A small smile tugged on Dan’s lips. He loved Phil. He loved him with all his heart.

**-**

Dan laughed hard. He couldn’t stop, not after what had just happened.

The Fantastic Foursome had gotten together once more. They decided to hang out at a small diner/café near Dan and Phil’s flat and have lunch. It was small and had a great aesthetic (in Dan’s opinion). The storefront was painted black, and large square windows were compacted together on one half. It reminded Dan of a jigsaw puzzle. Minus the knobby bits that made puzzles so difficult.

Phil had led the group through the black painted door and to a small table near the back. ‘Is anything here not black?’ Phil had asked.

Friendly bants were had, and Phil had finally gone up to the teen behind the counter who looked like an emo from myspace and placed the everyone’s orders (toasted chicken sandwich for Chris, burger without cheese for Phil, club sandwich for PJ, and a Pesto Grilled Chicken for Dan).

When their orders arrived, Phil let out a small giggle.

‘Hey, guys!’ He said with slightly too much enthusiasm. They all looked at Phil, confused. Phil lifted his burger up into the air. ‘I’m the _Burger King!_ ’

Dan was about to tell him off for his shitty joke when the patty in the burger slipped and landed in Phil’s lap.

The guys began laughing at Phil’s misfortune. ‘P-Phil!’ Dan managed, throwing his head back in laughter.

‘All hail the Burger King!’ Chris said through his laughter. He, Dan and PJ all bowed.

When Phil begun cleaning the sauce from the burger off his pants, Dan couldn’t help smiling to himself. ‘What a strange being you are.’ He mumbled to himself.

Phil looked up when he heard Dan. ‘What?’

‘Nothing, nothing.’ Dan said as he left to ask the teen behind the counter for more napkins. ‘You’re an idiot, you know.’ Dan said as he helped Phil wipe the sauce from the burger off his shirt. He pressed a quick kiss to Phil’s cheek before ruffling his hair and sitting down and eating his lunch.

 

**-**

Dan and Phil had had an argument recently, and they both made the mutual decision to take a break from their relationship and just be best friends again.

After the Boncas, Dan and Phil had gone home to their flat. Dan immediately went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. ‘I’m not done celebrating.’ He stated simply to Phil.

Phil took the awards they’d won and left to find a good spot for them. Dan poured himself a glass of wine and begun sipping on it, getting lost in thought. Phil soon joined him, getting a glass for himself.

‘We should have a toast!’ Phil said a tad too loudly, already slightly drunk from the event he and Dan came home from. ‘To the internet! For without it, we never would have met!’ Phil said. Dan shook his head at the reference to their song, but lifted his glass up to Phil’s anyway.

‘To the internet!’

Phil only joined Dan for one glass before heading to bed, leaving Dan with a bottle of wine. Probably not the best idea.

Dan sat at the kitchen, getting lost in thought as he continued to sip away at his glass. He put on music from his phone on shuffle. The song ‘Sick of Losing Soulmates’ came on. He was about to skip the song, deeming it too mellow for his current mood, but decided against it.

Dan didn’t register anything after the lyric ‘God knows where I would be if you hadn’t found me sitting all alone in the dark’.

Where would he be?

Dan looked at the awards from the boncas. He thought back to how his life changed when he started watching Phil on YouTube. When he started talking to Phil over Skype. When he and Phil met in person. When he and Phil filmed PINOF. He tried to think of a life without Philip Michael Lester in it, but it just keeps coming up blank.

Phil was beginning to feel sleep pull at him before it was ripped away by a sound coming from the kitchen. ‘Dan, what are you doing?’ He asked, mainly to himself, reaching for his glasses. He paused. Was Dan… Crying?

‘Dan?’ He called out, hurrying to his bedroom door.

As soon as Phil stepped out of his room, Dan flung himself into him. ‘P-Phil!’ Dan sniffled as he gripped onto the elder’s shirt, having no plans to let go.

‘Dan, what’s wrong?’ Phil asked delicately. Dan sometimes got weird when he was drunk.

‘Phil, I’m so sorry.’

It was about now that Phil could hear ‘Sick of Losing Soulmates’ on repeat in the kitchen. ‘Dan, it’s okay.’ Phil mumbled into his brown hair. ‘It’s not your fault.’

Phil sunk down to the floor, taking Dan with him. Dan was completely leaning on him. He was a bit heavy when he did that.

Dan sniffled into Phil’s shirt. ‘I don’t want to lose you, Phil.’

Phil ran his hands through Dan’s soft brown hair. He secretly missed doing that.

‘You won’t lose me, Dan.’ He soothed. ‘I meant what I said earlier. The universe will tear in half if we get any further apart. I’ll always be here Dan.’

Dan let out another sob, digging his face further into Phil’s shirt. ‘You decided that you didn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore. What if one day you decide not to be my best friend?’

_We will grow old as friends. I’ve promised that before, so what’s one more? In our grey-haired circle waiting for the end._

Phil’s heart wretched at that. ‘Dan, you and me both know it was a mutual decision.’

Dan left Phil’s arms. The ebony haired man realised how cold it suddenly was.

‘You think it’s a mutual decision.’ Dan muttered before turning and walking down the hallway, most likely to get his phone from the kitchen.

‘What? Dan!’

Phil scrambled to his feet, trying to stop Dan. ‘Wait! Dan, stop!’

Phil caught up to Dan in the kitchen as he was turning off his music. ‘Dan, I- I’m really sorry!’

‘It’s not your fault, Phil. It’s fine. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

Phone in hand, Dan walked past Phil to leave the kitchen.

_So which path will you take, cause we both know a break does exactly what it says on the tin._

On impulse, Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist as he walked past him.

Dan froze in his tracks, looking into blue eyes that made him feel like he was getting lost at sea.

‘Dan, I-’

He was at a loss for words. What next?

Phil saw there was a glimmer of hope in Dan’s eyes. It was gone, however, as soon as it appeared.

For a while, they just stood there. Phil tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind. It was just- blank.

Dan gave Phil a soft smile before gently tugging his wrist away. ‘I’ve made things awkward, haven’t I?’

Phil’s mind melted. What?

‘I’m sorry.’ Dan continued. ‘I was just-’

‘God, Dan! Stop being sorry!’

Dan froze at Phil’s sudden outburst.

Phil took a deep breath. ‘Dan, I messed up.’ He started. He looked up into Dan’s doe eyes. God, he was adorable.

‘Dan, what I’m trying to say is…’

He shrugged his shoulders. What was he trying to say? What was the aim in all this?

After another moment of silence, Phil regained his composure. ‘Dan, would you like to watch anime with me? Like we used to?’

Dan smiled, letting out small fits of laughter. ‘Yes, Phil. I’d love nothing more than to watch anime with you.’

Phil smiled as he turned on the TV, putting on Crunchyroll. ‘Can you choose something?’ He said to Dan as he left once more for the kitchen.

Phil put popcorn in the microwave and opened a block of the finest chocolate they had. He re-entered the living room to see Yuri on Ice on screen. ‘Is it okay if we re-watch it?’ Dan asked in a small voice. Phil smiled at him. ‘Of course!’

He sat the popcorn and chocolate on the coffee table and took a large warm blanket, wrapping it around himself and Dan. When he saw Dan had intentionally left a gap in between them, Phil lifted his arm, inviting Dan to snuggle up with him. ‘Like old times.’ Phil said.

A smile spread across Dan’s face as he leaned into Phil, his tallness making it slightly awkward as he shifted to get comfortable. Phil’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, and they continued to watch Yuri like that, eating popcorn and chocolate.

Halfway through the first episode, Phil broke off a square of chocolate and held it up to Dan’s mouth, where Dan happily let Phil feed him the cube of delicious goodness.

_I can finally see you’re as fucked up as me, so how do we win?_

‘Dan.’ Phil muttered into Dan’s hair as the episode finished.

‘Yes?’

‘Will you be my boyfriend? Again?’

Before he knew it, Phil felt Dan’s lips on his, the taste of wine still evident. ‘Yes, you spork!’

Dan smiled, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. Something about the ebony haired man made him feel like he was safe. Like he was home. A warmth spread inside Dan. It felt like the heart ache he’d been hiding was slipping away. Dan didn’t think he’d last another second not being with Phil like this. The feeling of losing someone hurt too much. He was sick of losing soulmates.

Phil smiled as he leaned in and kissed Dan, the Yuri on Ice theme song playing in the background. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'm glad! If not, I apologise for wasting your time. And if you feel like subscribing, Until next time!


End file.
